


【鸣佐】Boys boys toys

by shizhishenyun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, M/M, Top Uzumaki Naruto
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 00:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17591609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizhishenyun/pseuds/shizhishenyun
Summary: 道具梗 大学校园 炮友变情人





	【鸣佐】Boys boys toys

Boys Boys Toys  
—下流的青春期

 

01

“我回来了！”宇智波佐助像一阵风一样的冲过玄关，鞋子乱七八糟的散落在地上，书包也扔在门口，“我去洗澡了剑道部训练流了很多汗哥哥帮我收一下谢谢！！”

砰地一声，楼上他房间的门关上了。

这孩子......宇智波鼬叹了口气，将手中书面朝下放在沙发上，将弟弟的鞋子摆正，书包挂好。他望向楼上，紧闭的房间还是从门缝里泄露出一点水声，看样子是在洗澡。

他这个弟弟从小乖巧懂事，只是在最近变得更沉默，总是一副大人样板着脸，不像个正值青春期的少年。最近不知道怎么，忽然又恢复了活泼，只是这个活泼来得太突然太猛烈，都弄不清楚因何而起了。

算啦，小孩子的事情，不管他们。

 

然而事实是哥哥想管也管不了的呢。

“我......我到家了。”佐助靠在浴室的墙上，接着巨大的水声打电话，电话那头是个略沙哑的少年音色，下着不为人知的指令：“拿出来吧。”

佐助闭了闭眼，还是听话的照做了。他解开校服裤子，手伸进内裤里，刚想摸一摸微微勃起的器官，电话那头好像能看到一样，说道：“不许摸。”

哼。佐助皱着眉，手来到后方，在液体打湿的会阴与臀肉之间是一个黑色的、硬硬的小东西，只露在外面一小截，那是一个肛塞。佐助握住它，将它向里面推了推，引来一阵战栗。

“现在可以摸了。”电话那头说，声音也有些激动，喘息声愈重，像是也在做什么手上运动。佐助听着这些喘息，下身也又胀大了些，他用肩膀夹住手机，腾出手去套弄前方，后面的手握住肛塞一进一出的运动。有些忍不住时，小小的呻吟从口中泄出，电话那头的人听见了，鼓励道：“声音大点......哈......哈.......”

“唔......嗯.....嗯~！”佐助声音变了个调，同时后方的手“啵”地一声拔出了肛塞，前方速度加快，也套弄着射了出来，白色的液体溅了一地，肩头的手机失去支撑掉落在地上。佐助胸口起伏着，先是喘了几口，然后又拾起了手机。

“这次又是同时哦。”那边也是粗声粗气，但是语气却是很开心，“明天见咯，佐助。”电话挂断。

“......明天见，鸣人。”

是的，宇智波家其他人肯定无法想象，就是他们认识了几十年的漩涡家的小子，在上课途中学校的厕所里，将情趣玩具塞入了他们小儿子的屁股里，他们所知道的懂事的儿子也不反抗，反而和这色情狂一起沉溺在无尽的欲望里。

 

“佐助，洗好了吗？”突然门被敲了两下，“今天晚上有你喜欢的木鱼饭团哦，还不快来？”

佐助吓了一跳，赶紧站起来踩到浴缸里坐下，才说道：“马上来，妈妈。”

宇智波美琴虽然是家庭妇女，但是宇智波家的媳妇哪个会是笨的呢？刚刚如果他坐在门口和妈妈说话，距离不一样声音也不一样，肯定会被听出来吧？虽然不会被调查，但是引起怀疑也不好。

不，是自己心虚了。佐助想到，若不是自己为自己所做的事情而感到羞耻，却无论如何无法停止下来，他是不会这样提心吊胆的。当人有了秘密，才会夜不能寐，才会惊慌失措。

他深吸一口气，将自己整个沉入水中。每一块肌肉都得到了放松，他不禁在心里感叹一声舒服。

所以说这一切是怎么开始的呢。

自己为什么如此配合呢。

 

这一切的根源还要追溯到上个月，当漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助还仅仅是青梅竹马，哦不竹马竹马兼同班同学的时候说起。

空调呼呼地吹着，佐助手中的psv发出不小的声响，他盘腿坐在床上，宽松的五分休闲裤和宽领的居家服T恤下是少年纤细但不羸弱的身材。另一旁，鸣人坐在书桌边，电脑扇叶散热的噪声有些大，但他并不在意。

门铃响了，这不是什么大事，估计又是什么卖保险的吧，然而令人奇怪的是鸣人的反应，如同触电一般跳起来去开门。佐助皱了皱眉，对于笨蛋做出奇怪的举动并不诧异。

玩游戏的手没有停过，佐助一边虐杀对手一边听着身旁的动静：鸣人走进来将什么东西放入了衣柜中，有拆包装的声音。“什么？”他问道，头也不抬。

“我说啊，佐助，”鸣人的语气有些奇怪，“你......看过上次那个杂志吗？”

“嗯？”

鸣人挠挠头：“就是那个，捆绑和tj的那本。”

捆......佐助注意力不在对话上，半天才想起来，“嗯，那本黄色杂志吗。”被这满脑子没有正经玩意的家伙硬塞过来看的，各种青春可爱的女孩子、萝莉，被路人或大腹便便的大叔或奇怪的隔壁叔叔蹂躏的男权思想的色情废料，他看了一眼就没有再看了。看了之后没有冲动，没有好感，所以扔到一边去了。

“啊是的，我觉得挺有趣的，所以......”

所以什么？佐助等了半天没有等到回答，只听见有诡异的嗡嗡声，只好停下手中的游戏抬起头来看，这一看，把他吓得psv都掉了。

鸣人手中拿着的，是一个比真正鸡蛋小一圈，粉红色的正在跳动的，连着一根电线与开关的，跳蛋。

“......你这家伙。”佐助扶额，“买这个干什么啊？”

鸣人将手中的东西翻来覆去的观察，调节不同的档和强度：“做实验......？”感觉还挺好玩的，本子里都是将它塞入哔—中这样这样那样那样......

“你拿什么做实验？身边女朋友都没有一个。”佐助吐槽道，“要不你放在自己身上玩吧。”

自己有什么好玩的？鸣人心里想，其实买的时候就定了这天送过来，因为跟佐助约好了今天一起打游戏。他才不会承认想过要拿竹马（重点：男孩子）做这个实验呢。

不知道反应是不是会和杂志上画的那样？

佐助本已经开始重新玩刚刚被打断的那一盘，渐入佳境时脖子上被什么东西震了一下，他猛地抬头，怒道：“鸣人！！”

鸣人在他身后，手上拿着那颗跳蛋，表情无辜：“佐助，你配合一下嘛。”

“配合你个大头鬼！”佐助扔掉游戏机站起来就跑，不知为什么鸣人动作这么迅速，一手抓住他手腕就把他拖回床上，屁股坐在他大腿上死死压住。另一只手腾出来拿起跳蛋，轻轻地靠向他的脖颈。佐助一抖，“好痒......你放开我！”

“不放。”鸣人表情很认真，像是真的在做什么实验一样。上化学实验课也没见你这么用心！佐助心理吐槽道。

关键是，他什么时候力气还没有这个吊车尾大了？

佐助挣扎了一下，没挣脱，绝望的觉得自己已经和咸鱼没有区别了，鸣人为刀俎，我为鱼肉......

鸣人拿着跳蛋已经转移了阵地，他用手撩起身下少年的上衣，露出雪白的腰腹，纤细却很有力量。他将跳蛋放在佐助的腰侧，引起对方一阵狂笑。

“不行！不行不行不行！好痒！放开我！哈哈哈哈哈哈.......”佐助又笑又扭，汗都快出来了，鸣人看着他散落在灰色床单上的黑发，同样纯黑的眼睛和嫣红的嘴唇，觉得心里有什么东西不一样了。

他真好看啊，鸣人心里想，想看到他更多的表情。

在挣扎过程中佐助的裤腰已经有些散落，鸣人顺利地一只手把他们解开扒下来，将手中不停震动的小东西贴了上去。佐助失声叫了一下，夹紧了双腿，脸上的笑容还没退去，但又有点薄怒道：“真的别玩了，鸣人，这、啊！不好玩......”被刺激到时全身的肌肉紧绷了一下，这点小细节被鸣人看在眼里。

今天的鸣人异常沉默，他在心里想，可是我觉得挺好玩。他的手从会阴离开，紧紧地贴上了佐助青涩秀气的那个器官。跳蛋强力的震动着，佐助这才意识到，这场嬉闹由游戏变味为其他的什么东西。

“我生气了，放开我！”佐助的脸上浮现出带有潮气的粉色，身下传来的刺激让他感到不安，这是那么陌生的感觉。从了解这事到现在，他自己做手活的次数就屈指可数，更别提这样的经历了。

鸣人像是下定了决心一样怎么说都不听，一心一意地玩弄自己青梅竹马的少年。他的手圈着慢慢勃发起来的那根上下套弄几下，又用跳蛋从根部慢慢往上滑动，在地下的囊袋停留很久，最后将跳蛋按在器官的顶端。佐助受不了似的摇晃着腰部，试图躲开这种铺天盖地的攻势，嘴唇微张，也不说拒绝的话了，因为他已经无法思考。

快感像烟花一样噼里啪啦在脑中炸开，特别是顶端被玩弄时，那种尖锐的快感是前所未有的。当这种感觉积累到一定程度时，他觉得自己快要射了。

“放、放手......”佐助脸要熟透了，“我，我要......”他说不出口我要射了这种话，只好拼命示意鸣人放手，但是鸣人却跟没听见似的，加速了手中的运动。

“唔—！！”无法用手捂住嘴，奇怪的声音从唇边飘出来。佐助的阴茎颤抖着喷出一大股白色的浓精，全都洒在他的肚子和衣服上，还有一些甚至溅到了他自己脸上，腥膻的气味蔓延开来。佐助迷迷糊糊的想睡着，却听见鸣人的轻笑并叫他：“佐助......”

“嗯......？”

“射了好多......你不经常手淫吧？”

什......！！？？佐助从床上弹起来，鸣人似乎这时并不想压制他，所以他很轻松的挣脱了，手腕上一圈红印。“你这家伙......有没有廉耻啊！！？？”他吼道，这都是什么跟什么？？为什么这个家伙还可以一脸正常地说这种话啊？！

佐助坐起来才发现自己一身精液，甚至脸上都有，脸一红，脱下已经被搞脏的T恤将这点罪证擦干净。本来裤子就被脱了个干净，此时上身也没有了，佐助左看右看，扯了件鸣人的衬衣穿起来。无奈鸣人的衣服比他大一号，这怎么看怎么诱惑人。鸣人看着他手忙脚乱的收拾，撒娇道：“佐助，你帮帮我好不好？我也硬了。”

轰—！！脑海中像是被炸弹轰炸了一般，佐助黑着脸骂道：“你闭嘴！”

啊......傲娇撩过头所以怒了。鸣人摸摸下巴，决定自己的福利还是自己来争取。他拉过少年白皙的手腕，抓着他的腰让他坐在自己腿上，对着那张不饶人的嘴吻了过去。佐助紧紧地闭着嘴，诅咒这个不知道那根神经搭错的白痴、笨蛋、吊车尾，然而鸣人在他腰上一掐，抓住他张嘴叫的空隙伸进了舌头。

唇舌火热地纠缠，饶是不断拒绝的佐助面对这样的攻势也无处可躲，只能使劲往后仰，鸣人就向前倾，将对方的背拗成了一张弓型。明明感觉是在拒绝这个白痴，却不知怎么的变成了有配合的接吻，佐助也渐渐大脑缺氧，沉溺其中了。直到感觉后方塞入了什么冰凉湿润的东西，在经过括约肌时稍受到阻碍，但无奈润滑做得好，嗖的一下被塞进去了。

“什么东西？”佐助喘息着道。

“就是刚刚让你舒服的好东西。”鸣人说着，手上也不停，将两人亲密无间靠在一起的小兄弟并在一起撸了起来，佐助舒服的嗯了一声，意识到后又闭上了嘴。鸣人被他逗笑了，放在他腰后的手摸索着找到了开关，佐助体内的跳蛋剧烈的跳动起来。那跳蛋堪堪停留在某个让人疯狂的腺体上，尽职尽责的震动，佐助受不住，一口咬在鸣人的脖子上。

嘶......真痛啊。鸣人皱了一下眉，“佐助，下口轻点啊。”

“你不也......嗯！什么破实验都放我身上做吗......？”佐助恨恨地用牙磨了磨那圈印子，发现有血珠渗出来，便伸出舌头舔舐去。这家伙还玩冰火两重天！是真的纯洁还是装的！鸣人的性器瞬间胀大几分，深吸一口气抱紧佐助的腰。

唔......要不行了......佐助想。后面时快时慢时轻时重的跳蛋让他加紧小穴，前面鸣人的呼吸喷在脖颈间，还有他灼热的硕大压迫着，手上套弄着......

鸣人也快到了，他盯着佐助敞开着衬衣的前胸，两个小小的红果晃动着，他忍不住凑上去舔了舔，不料只听佐助一声嘤咛，竟就这样射了出来。鸣人有点诧异有点好笑，心里的柔软汹涌的要扑出来，只得手上加快速度，也跟着射了，白色液体一股一股地喷溅，两人身上的衣服也算是全毁了。

脱力的佐助向后倒去，鸣人赶紧捞住他，将他放回床上，沾着两人精液的大腿还在颤抖着。鸣人后知后觉的想起来跳蛋还在他身体里，赶紧抓着线将那个作乱的东西拖出来，佐助身体又抖了一下。

 

在那之后，两个人就经常这样不清不楚的“鬼混”，各种奇怪的用品都用上了，但除了接吻和一起打飞机以外，两人没有进一步的肢体接触。其实鸣人也不知道为什么佐助那么骄傲的人愿意迁就他，但他从来没有问。

佐助自己也不知道。

 

 

洗完澡，佐助头发湿漉漉的出来坐在餐桌边。鼬递给他筷子，问道：“最近剑道部很忙？”

“嗯。”佐助含糊答道，他心里吐槽道，不是剑道部，应该说是和鸣人两个人的性爱俱乐部。

“最近和鸣人有一起玩吗？”爸爸问，佐助一惊，随即反应过来：“谁要那个白痴玩......我吃饱了。”抓了个饭团就上楼了。

要是知道那家伙对我做的事，你们还会关心吗，他翻了个白眼，笨蛋吊车尾。

妈妈担心的看着佐助狼吞虎咽吃完的饭碗：“这孩子最近怎么了？饭也不好好吃，也不怎么和我讲话了。”

“青春期吧，”鼬道，“我那个时候也这样，中二病嘛。”

“但是他都这么大了啊......”

“中二病不一定是中二得的嘛......”

 

另一边，漩涡家。

“再来一碗！”鸣人嘴边还沾着饭粒，筷子伸到盘子里夹走最后一个鸡腿。

“这么能吃？”嘴上吐槽着，玖辛奈还是添了满满一碗端过来，“会长胖吧？？”

“女孩子才在意体重呢，”爸爸笑嘻嘻地鼓励，“多吃点，长身体吧。最近消耗很大？”

又给我下套......鸣人吃东西的动作顿了一顿，这个老狐狸......

“没有，中午吃得少而已。”

 

 

02

“早上好，鸣人。”

“早上好。”

跟各种同学打招呼，鸣人阳光灿烂的笑着进了教室，走到佐助桌前瞬间变脸，使劲一拍桌子，把全班人都吓了一跳。

“你这家伙......”鸣人忍着怒气眼底了声音说，“今天早上怎么没理我？害得我一个人去上学！”

佐助不为所动地片头看着窗外：“凭什么我一定要等你？谁规定的？”

“你真是.......！！”鸣人将书包往旁边桌子上一扔，抓住佐助的手臂就往外走，同学们惊恐的望着他们，这气氛是要打架吗？？

佐助挣脱了他的手往回走，他也怒了。自从他们有了越界的行为之后，鸣人就开始对他管东管西，一副必须得听他的样子。这家伙以为自己是谁？？鸣人在后面追了过来，又是服软又是强势道：“我和你有事说，来体育器材室！”他压着音量，嗓音竟有点让人心神不定。佐助皱了皱眉，虽然心里吐槽着谁要和你谈事，但还是去了。

“说吧，什么事。”佐助靠着墙，门外是各种路过的同学的交谈声，脚步声，鸣人站在离他不远的地方，戴着一副和平日一样的傻笑：“佐助，收起那副语气啦。同学们还以为我们关系不好呢。”漩涡鸣人最会用套路就是软硬兼施，实在不行就死皮赖脸的求，这些招数对佐助简直屡试不爽。

果然，佐助皱了邹眉道：“有话快说。”

“啊，对。今天是有正事。”鸣人说着，从口袋里拿出一个东西，佐助看了一眼就有点炸，压低声音，像个逆摸毛的猫咪：“你就把这个装在口袋里带过来了？”

那是一个小型的按摩棒，大概有两指那么粗，手掌那么长，紫色的茎身上布满了小珠，若是动起来肯定是要将人折磨一番的。佐助大概预感到了他想干嘛，忙不迭往后退，鸣人每每到这种时候反应力，速度，力量都变得超一流，两下抱住了佐助将手伸进了他的制服裤子里。

“你这个白痴！要上课了！放手！”佐助小声呵斥，担心外面的人会听到，但鸣人毫不在意的用手揉了两把佐助的阴茎，说道：“没事，要的就是上课。等会你带着这个去上课，中午我给你取下来。”他非常了解佐助的敏感点，摸摸囊袋，揉揉顶端，少年食髓知味的身体就给予了他管理权，佐助快站不住，整个身体的力量就靠在鸣人身上。就在他性器半硬不硬的时候，一个冰凉的东西套在了上面，同时细小的某种金属堵住了唯一的入口。

“这是......”佐助向下看去，被它吸引了注意力，忘了反驳鸣人疯狂的主意，那是一个银色的器具，器具套住了他的整个性器，但因为是笼状，大部分的皮肤还是裸露在外，然而它堵住了尿道口，这是一个贞操带。“这是为了不让你再上课的时候射。”鸣人说，另一只手沾了润滑剂伸向佐助的后方，在洞口按摩了两下，这里是佐助的敏感点，怀里的人马上软了身子，让鸣人顺利地伸进了一根手指。

“昨天的肛塞很不错啊，”他调笑道，“你看——”没有进出两下，第二根手指就轻易塞了进去，换来佐助的呜咽声，“你看今天就顺利多啦......别夹我啊。”小穴像是要用力将鸣人的手指夹断似的，他惩罚性的曲起关节，佐助身子一抖——按到他受不了的地方了。

不能再欺负他了，鸣人想。再这样下去就要射了。他退出手指，将一个同样冰凉的东西抵在佐助穴口，稍稍用力，柔软湿润的小穴就吞进了按摩棒的头部。刚刚感到阻力，佐助就叫了起来：“啊......不行！太、太大了......”他揪紧了鸣人的前襟，把他的制服捏的皱巴巴的。这确实是他第一次被塞入如此直径的物体，以前总是小号的跳蛋啊，拉珠啊什么的，“痛、痛！！”

“不痛不痛~”鸣人拍着他的背安抚道，他知道这个不痛，他的润滑做得好好的，而且这个东西的的直径还没有自己两根指头粗，佐助只是不适应这种大点体积的玩具罢了。若是说哪里有勉强他的，那就是因为被以前的小打小闹给宠坏了吧。

手掌长的按摩棒一寸一寸地慢慢滑入，佐助只感到肠道被表面的小珠磨得火辣辣的，前面不停地流水，前液滴答到地上，前列腺也不时被轻轻蹭一下，完全没有任何满足感。等整个按摩棒塞入后穴，佐助已经勃起了，但是碍于前方的束缚他无法射精或者完全勃起。鸣人帮他把裤子穿好，扣子一颗不漏的扣好，少年除了面色有一点红以外异常，连表情都是那么镇定，谁也想不到他的身体里埋着那么淫乱的玩具。禁欲感，鸣人摸着下巴打量之后总结道。

佐助都不用猜这个笨蛋在想什么，他和往常转身开门，然而体内的按摩棒狠狠碾过穴心，清晰地提醒着佐助它的存在，让他一下子弯了腰：“唔......”他双手撑在墙上喘了几声，鸣人过来扶他，结果被甩开了。从背后看，佐助和平时没有哪里不同，但是鸣人却很清楚地知道，这个好学生，全校女孩的男神，制服下藏着什么不为人知的秘密。而那个秘密是自己创造的。

别人都不知道，鸣人想道，他是我的。

这种念头一旦生根，就根本无法拔除，在他自己不知情的情况下，占有欲疯狂的滋长。他忍着笑跟上了佐助的步伐。

 

佐助一坐下来就感受到了那种被填满的感觉，而且他必须用力加紧才不会让人看出他奇怪的坐姿。国文课老师卡卡西仍是老套地让学生挨个将课文读一遍，快到他时，佐助低头看看胯间，嗯，看不出来。鸣人用余光观察着他，看到这一幕心里简直炸开了。

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊这个人怎么这么可爱！他将头埋进书里，掩藏起狰狞的表情。

前面的同学读完了，佐助速度缓慢地站起来，开始用被女孩子们形容成“上天下地绝无仅有的男神的声音”（井野语）开始朗读课文片段。他刻意不去想后面塞了什么东西，而是把注意力放在朗读的内容上。

但是哪里有这么简单呢？佐助早该想到这一点。当他读到一半时，鸣人一只手伸进口袋里打开了开关。

“他说......！”

佐助的声音明显地一顿，明显到老师同学都转过头来看他，他面无表情地继续读下去，众人以为自己刚刚产生了幻觉。但是佐助知道这不是幻觉，因为、那个小小的按摩棒开始在他体内震动起来！那震动将玩具推向了更深的里面，按摩棒模仿真人阳具做的龟头抵住穴心狠狠研磨，佐助忍住呻吟出口的冲动读完了余下不多的课文，迅速坐了回去，在坐下的瞬间，因为按摩棒被顶到表情有一刹那的扭曲，但马上恢复了正常。

鸣人那个、那个白痴吊车尾！！！佐助低着头，旁人看不出有任何区别，但鸣人看到他的耳朵红了，身体在微微颤抖。并不怪佐助忍不住，这实在是太折磨人了！按摩棒每一个小珠都在碾压着，摩挲着肠壁，高频率的震动缓缓积累了大量快感，但只积累不爆发，因为前方被锁住了，按摩棒的头部死死抵住那要命的一点，佐助咬住下唇不让自己叫出声来。他艰难地转头看向邻座的鸣人，眼里全是水汽和一点不易察觉的凶狠。

混蛋！回去我要把你碎尸万段！他用口型说。给我关掉！为什么刚刚不说还会震动！他眼角粉红，眼中带泪，被瞪一眼的鸣人只觉得甘之如饴。

这是惊喜！鸣人用口型说。

惊喜你老.......啊！佐助无声地张开嘴，又用手指捂住生怕叫出来。又一阵刺激像是电流从脊柱蹿上脖颈，佐助忍不住一抖。这时卡卡西眼尖地发现了偷偷交流的两个人，一声喝道：“鸣人！佐助！你们两个在说什么呢！来把这两段主旨抄到黑板上！”

回去绝对弄死他！佐助又一次慢悠悠的站起，鸣人伸手想扶，却被啪的一声打开。他从佐助的肢体语言读出他的意思：罪魁祸首！装什么好人！

两人在黑板一左一右地板书，佐助用了很大力气控制自己不去想体内肆意震动的玩意，一笔一划地写着，字体稍有些漂浮。鸣人单手插在口袋里，时重时轻地调着震动的大小，一边用余光观察佐助的侧脸。有点红，强装镇定，总体来说没有露出什么，但是总是咬着的下唇出卖了他正在极力忍耐的事实。

再加点东西吧，鸣人恶劣的想，手指拨动另一个没有开启的开关，佐助感到体内的按摩棒发了疯一样旋转起来，在后穴里胡乱地搅动，而每次转动都堪堪擦过他最脆弱的那个点，汗滴从额头上滑落，他到了爆发的临界点，却又没办法射出来，又气又急又觉得羞耻，结果身体晃了晃，失去意识倒了下去。

鸣人眼疾手快，丢掉手上的白板笔接住了佐助，同学和老师一时半会没有反应过来，半晌才发出惊讶的抽气声。鸣人捏捏他的手心，唤道：“佐助，醒醒。”玩大了......他想，看着佐助通红的脸，心里有点后悔：他只想着实现自己各种欲望，却没有顾及到佐助的身体或者，自尊。骄傲如他，在课堂上，同学老师面前，被自己玩弄到晕倒，是无法谅解的罪状吧？

“老师！佐助他好像发烧了，我带他去医务所！”鸣人横抱起佐助，不等老师回应，就已经大步走出了教室。卡卡西本想看一眼佐助的情况，因为两人的气氛怎么看怎么奇怪，但想到两个孩子是从小一起长大的，可能亲密点会很正常吧。他挠挠头，继续上课吧。

 

鸣人几乎是一脚踹开医务所的门的，果然里面空无一人，他锁上门，将佐助放在最里面的床上，脱下他的外套解开衬衣最上面两颗扣子。他拍拍佐助的脸：“喂，醒醒，佐助？”

毫无反应。鸣人想了想，干脆一不做二不休，解开了佐助的裤子，掏出可怜的胀得通红的性器，取下贞操带，张开嘴毫无芥蒂地舔了上去。他从顶端舔起，顺着经络往下慢慢吮吸，一口含住了胀起来的囊袋，佐助无意识地颤动了一下，缓缓睁开了眼睛。意识刚清醒，就感觉下身被什么温热的东西含住了，他抬起头看到一个金色的脑袋埋在腿间，下意识加紧了双腿。

“痛！佐助！是我是我，放开啊！”鸣人好不容易压住他的双腿，看向佐助，“我来帮你解放......刚才是我不好，对不起。”

“唔......你这，”佐助手挡住脸，来掩饰他的脸红，“你先把那个、嗯！那个东西关掉啊......”

鸣人这才意识到，从刚才起，按摩棒都一直开着，他伸手摸向佐助的下面，会阴那块已经被润滑剂和顶端的小孔留下的前液打湿，秀气的小东西像是被欺负哭了似的，看着怪可怜。佐助想伸手抚慰，却被鸣人捉住了手腕。

鸣人一边挡住佐助着急向下伸的动作，一边将两根手指伸进小穴，一边对佐助说道：“那我把它拿出来了，你忍着点。”说完，两根手指向里探去，指尖划过前列腺，鸣人故意在那里按了几下，换来佐助脱水的鱼一般地扭动，声音也不自觉地拔高：“那、那里嗯~！”听起来像是快哭了一般。

触到的肠肉柔软高热，鸣人逗够了决定还是快将玩具拿出来，不然玩过头佐助会生气，无奈他下面夹得太紧，鸣人的手指动弹不得，好不容易碰到了，却又被手指戳地更深，往复几次，佐助都急得快哭出来：“喂！你.......到底是在玩、唔......还是在帮我啊.......”按摩棒在体内进进出出，摩擦产生的快感让他忍不住口中的呻吟，他莫名的觉得羞耻。

这样下去根本不行啊，鸣人双手放到佐助背后将他撑起来：“佐助，你不放松我根本拿不出来啊......你这样坐着，”他将佐助的屁股托起来，手指帮忙撑开穴口，“你自己用力，将它排出来。“

“都什么时候了......”嘴上是这样说着，佐助还是照着他说的做了，但是每每他感觉快要出来的时候，茎身上的小珠或者按摩棒的头部就抵住他的敏感处震动，他一泄气，这东西就嗖地化了回去，引来更多的快感和手脚的无力感，佐助心里着急，用了大力，好不容易排出一点头，结果被鸣人抓住了那一点点的部位用力捣进去。

“啊~！”他没有刻意忍住声音，这个动作也是意料之外，这一声变了调的呻吟回荡在空荡荡的房间里。那一下顶到了他的敏感点，性器抖着要射出来，却被鸣人掐住了根部。

“让我射啊......呜......”佐助又是瞪他又是在他脖子上乱咬，难耐至极，但是沾着泪水的睫毛又卷又长，潮红的薄怒的脸庞青涩又天真，身体是少年感的柔软，这种蹬视毫无杀伤力；闻香小舍和贝齿只能让人胯下胀痛。

鸣人将他侧着推倒，一侧大腿架到自己肩上，重新含住他不住流水的性器，后面手握住按摩棒一深一浅地进出，佐助感觉穴里、肛口都火辣辣地有些疼，但是前方又是柔软湿热的口腔，刚刚因为被掐住而中止的快感并没有消退，他张口全都是不成词语的呻吟。

“啊，那、那是......！呜......”鸣人听着他的声音，下面也完全勃起了起来，佐助并不知道自己其实很会叫，不论是满足的哼哼声或是动情时那几声破碎的呻吟，都是上好的催情物。但是现在鸣人忙着服侍被他折腾惨了的人，所以默默忍下了这些冲动，渐渐地他感觉到佐助大腿根部的肌肉绷紧了，声音也转了弯，口中的东西跳了几下，鸣人知道他快射了，所以猛地在顶端嘬了一口，同时后面用力抽出了按摩棒，佐助再也忍不住，声音一下子拔高：“嗯......鸣、鸣人~！！”

腥膻的液体分几股喷射出来，鸣人并没有退开，让那液体直接射入了口中，浓烈的气味让他的下体又硬了几分。当几十秒后佐助从余韵中缓过神来，就看到鸣人的嘴边还留有白色的液体，想到刚刚的那场是鸣人用嘴为他做的，那么这是什么就不言而喻了。

佐助感觉脸在烧：“你、你刚刚没有松口？”

咕咚。鸣人喉头一动，当着他的面将他射出来的东西吞了下去。

啊啊啊啊啊啊啊这个人！！！！！佐助感觉今天自己什么破廉耻的事情都见过了做过了，但是鸣人总是再刷新他的下限。正想着，鸣人也不漱口，就这样吻了过来，佐助习惯地张开口，在想到这点的时候赶紧推开他：“你、你嘴里......”

“对的，是你的东西，”鸣人用拇指擦掉嘴边的液体，抹在佐助的脸蛋上，“来尝尝你自己射出来的好东西......”

佐助已经要当机，被动的接受了这个“甜蜜”的吻。

被满嘴精味的鸣人吻了个正着，舌尖尝到的都是自己的味道，无法吞咽的唾液顺着佐助脖子流了下来。佐助脑袋还在因为高潮晕晕乎乎，他定了定神，勉强道：“好了，放开我......让我回去上课。”

鸣人有些委屈，扶着佐助的手摸向自己下身，一边用手拨弄着怀里人的胸口红点：“我还没射呢......帮帮我，佐助，帮帮我......”他就是猜准了佐助嘴硬心软这一条，屡试不爽，佐助果然有些松动：“但是我得赶快回去......”

“那你努点力，我就会射的快些。”两人的手交握着鸣人的性器，上下滑动，这个深红饱胀的大东西已经淌了些水下来，流的两人满手都是，鸣人的爱好似乎就是逗弄佐助，就算自己撸也要舔舔咬咬佐助的胸口或是锁骨，佐助被他撩的气息不稳，有点暴躁：“别舔了，喂！”

“佐助身上好香~”鸣人凑在他颈窝里，像是猥琐大叔一样深吸一口气，佐助被他逗笑了,觉得这家伙有点可爱懒得吐槽，心里想礼尚往来，倒是趴下来示意鸣人要帮他口，这可是第一次佐助要求这样做。

鸣人有些受宠若惊，他一直觉得佐助这样的人是要放在手心上宠的，骄傲得很，你闹过分了还会挠你一爪子，平常冷冰冰的，但是床上也该青涩青涩，该浪的浪，简直是完美情人。这样的人竟然被他给找到了，鸣人心里一阵激荡，还没激动完呢，佐助就伸舌头在性器顶端舔了一口。他头皮一紧，尽力忍下来，佐助先是小口小口的啜了一口，然后慢慢用口腔整个包裹住了这根体积不小的玩意，他乖乖收起牙齿，用舌头搅动里面，鸣人爽的直接抓了他的头发，佐助也不恼。

下身被灼热柔软的口腔包裹着，而且这个人是那个不可一世的佐助，他的青梅竹马，又是对手又是朋友，这个认知又让他胀大一圈，正做了几个深喉，佐助被他的变化噎的眼角挤出了泪水微微发红，一双黑亮的眼睛瞪了鸣人一眼，但被鸣人觉得媚到不行。他捧住佐助的后脑律动了几下，喉头带来的紧迫感无法形容，鸣人也是最近没怎么解决，光顾着折腾佐助，十来分钟后，感觉差不多了，赶紧推开他自己打了几下射了出来，精液溅在床单上。

“啊呸呸呸，”佐助感觉满嘴苦味，“叫你少吃点肉你不听......”

诶还有这个说法？鸣人缓过来后想了想，说：“你的有点甜......”

“那是因为我喜欢吃水果。”佐助站起来扯了纸巾擦拭，这种歪理也是从网上看来的。

两个人说着没营养的对话，好像这样也很温馨一样。今天的咬算是两个人最亲密的互动了，以往都是互相用手或是用道具，今天的进展双方都很满意。慢慢回味过来，这种渴求对方的身体的欲望和用道具的满足根本不是一回事，纠结的“沉溺于各种play”也是对一个人的渴求，肢体交缠的感觉比冷冰冰的工具要好上很多倍，这一球都在告诉自己，他们之前不仅仅是欲望而已了。

有些人是以表白开头，他们倒好，直接从终点往回去了。

门口突然响起敲门声，把两个人吓一跳：“鸣人，你怎么不回去上课？？”

是卡卡西。佐助赶紧脱掉刚穿好的鞋子躺倒另一张干净的床上，鸣人将纸巾扔到垃圾桶里，又迅速开窗透气，两个人配合默契，只因为是遮掩某些行动而有种偷情的感觉，鸣人开门前瞥了佐助一眼，笑的奸诈像只狐狸。

“啊，卡卡西老师，保健室老师不在......”凭借精湛的浑水摸鱼的功夫，两人算是把卡卡西骗了过去。

 

03

优等生·男神·宇智波佐助走在路上，身边是聒噪的漩涡鸣人以及其他好友。名人在讲些什么他不知道，他满脑子是刚刚的短信。

今天鸣人说要玩个新的。

是什么呢？

年少开荤后食髓知味的身体，加上像是永远耗不完的精力和体力，已经将少年们的脑子搅成一锅粥，什么作业，考试，人际关系，女同学的情书，食堂插队的小混混，都已经不会被考虑了。

鸣人家一如既往的明亮整洁，佐助轻车熟路的自己倒了杯水喝；两人进了鸣人的房间，上锁，书包扔在地上，鸣人从后面抱住佐助。

“......干嘛啦。”佐助别扭道。

“佐助~最喜欢你~”明明是个高中生了，还像个孩子一般撒娇的鸣人，仿佛不知道自己究竟有多大只、非要往小时候住的窝里钻的大型犬，他把脸埋在爱人的颈窝，深深吸了一口气。

“是喜欢和我做吧，”佐助丝毫不留情面道，但他这就错了——鸣人身体明显  
一僵，半晌竟然还发出了缺少润滑油的老机械一般咯吱咯吱的响声，是他在缓慢转头：“佐助。”

“......？”佐助那个表情像是在说“我说错什么了吗？”，严肃认真，又可爱又可恨。

“哈......你这家伙......”真是迟钝的要死，鸣人在心里补完道，丝毫是不敢说出来的，只说：“我是因为喜欢你才会和你做啊！”一个大直球抛过来，语气委屈的仿佛深闺怨妇。

这我是真的没想到。佐助面无表情地看着他，谁要鸣人打一开始就玩的是什么tj dj play，简直是从同学、青梅竹马到炮友的巨大跨越。

好、好像还真的是我的问题......在这种目光下，鸣人冷汗都下来了，他赶紧转移话题：“啊我给你看看我新买的......”

 

“想要？”鸣人靠着床尾坐着一动不动，看向床尾道：“那就喵一声给我听听。”

这个混蛋！少年身上未着寸缕，昳丽的脸庞上蒙着一层薄汗，红晕从耳朵尖一直蔓延到锁骨，显然是情动又隐忍的状态。黑发被汗沾湿几缕贴在脸上，头上戴着粉色尖尖的猫耳，他跪趴着，腿间隐秘处隐隐露出一根毛茸茸的......尾巴？

“就一声，”鸣人怂恿道，裤裆隆起一大坨也要忍耐，他曲起膝，脚背在少年会阴处蹂躏，唤道，“佐助？”

被叫到名人的人浑身难耐的抖了抖，身体刚刚放松了一下，尾巴竟滑出去一截，他看了看鸣人，鸣人抬眼，他知道躲不过自己也想要，任命地伸手将尾巴——实际上是假阳具——插回体内。

“唔......”快感像潮水一样一波一波涌上来，佐助忍不住想用受去拨弄身后的玩具，却被忍不住的鸣人一把扯过来坐在他腿上：“你还没有叫给我听......”

“我又不是真的猫......！”

“怎么不是？”鸣人伸手摸到胀得满满的肛口，用手摸了摸，换来佐助一阵战栗：“你看这里......”他伸进去一根手指，“这里就是小猫咪的......尾巴。”

“啊、不、不行......”塞入了那么巨大的一根玩具的后穴已经胀满，即便是润滑做得好，佐助也感到了一丝疼痛，但是前方却更加精神挺立地站了起来。

“看来佐助是喜欢疼痛一点的性爱呢，”鸣人凑在他的耳边低沉地笑道，“不被虐......就不尽兴！”话音刚落，那里又塞入了第二根手指，佐助张口无声地呻吟，脊背向后弯曲成形状优美有力的弓，这等于是将自己纤长的脖颈送到鸣人口边，鸣人张口叼住那小小的喉结，啃食舔咬，在上面留下深红的印记。

“放松......”鸣人另一只手绕到他脖子后面呼噜真猫似的摸了他两下，这个安抚性的动作竟然真的让佐助感受到了一丝安心，甚至后穴的胀痛都减轻了似的。鸣人屈起手指，寻找他最喜欢的那一点，找到后用指尖揉弄，刺激的佐助抽搐般夹紧。

佐助深觉自己道行不够，对方又段数太高，自己明明是事事很有主见的性格，到了床上却任人宰割.....也有可能是因为鸣人专克他；反正每次只要情事开始，佐助就彻底输了生活中的地位——真是鸣人为刀俎，我为鱼肉啊。

说是假阳具，这猫尾巴的假阳具估计是初中生的粗细了，只有三指宽，却胜在布满暴起的青筋和逼真的硕大龟头，所以刚刚塞进来时废了好大劲。鸣人屈膝将佐助抬得更高，嘴唇够到佐助粉嫩小巧的乳头便舔舐上去，佐助虽然猜到他的意图，心里做好准备，但被湿热的舌头舔到乳尖的滋味还是每次都出乎意料，他呜咽着抱紧了毛茸茸的金色大脑袋，鸣人嘿嘿一笑，轻轻用牙齿咬了咬这个柔嫩的部位，他的手指在后方进入到了三根，体液混着润滑剂顺着他的手指滴滴答答淌到床单上。  
然后鸣人抽出了手指。

“嗯？”明明还差着一根不能算小的玩具，佐助却因为手指抽出而感到空虚，他迷迷糊糊睁开眼睛，眸子里水光一片，色气而不女气：“怎......！”

却被鸣人突然抵住穴口的性器吓到。“你疯了？！”佐助一下子清醒，挣扎道：“我会死的吧？”这两个玩意单个都不小，还要一起来？

“不会的，”鸣人在尽力忍耐，小穴湿软的的入口已经饥渴地包裹住了性器的顶端，还在一收一缩，鸣人几乎快说不出话，“所以......没问......题！”最后一个字话音落下，鸣人已经顶入了一小部分，佐助被掐着腰无法挣脱，穴口被撑到极限，假阳具的顶端堪堪擦过那个令人疯狂的腺体，鸣人的性器坚硬滚烫，佐助的肠道抽搐着夹紧，他再也忍不住濒临崩溃的嗓音：“啊、鸣、鸣人唔......”声音旖旎婉转，像是忍耐已久的爆发，每一个音都透着媚意，连佐助自己听见了都会羞愧不已，他的眼角迅速红了起来，那一大片累积的透亮水光会成一道从眼角落下——他哭了。

鸣人低低地笑了一下，明明是少年的嗓音，此时听来却有了男人般的低沉，他吻去那晶莹的水滴，道：“佐助......”

佐助许久才从那一下的余韵中缓过神来，感觉不对，低头看去，自己居然被那一下操到射——然而只是鸣人进来那一下！

白色的液体黏黏糊糊粘在两人腹部，佐助脸色以肉眼可见的速度变红，从分红变成熟透的红色，原本软哒哒的小兄弟也有了挺立的现象：太、太丢人了！我居然......

可鸣人没有给他更多时间去消化这个事实，他握住佐助秀气的器官揉捻，后面又努力钻进了一点。佐助这才发现，因为刚刚的事，他几乎都忽略了后面是塞着多大两个——并不完全塞进去的东西。终于等到完全进入，佐助松了一口气，却被鸣人笑道：“你为什么衣服如临大敌的样子？”

佐助翻了个白眼：还不是怕一下子肛毁人亡？但他不会多说，只道：“我没事了。”示意鸣人开始动，鸣人早就被夹的难受，脖子上全是汗，这一下得了命令，马上奋力开“干”。佐助被顶的一颠一颠的，两根巨物在肠道里互相研磨顶钻，他感觉自己像是坐上年轻不会乘人的年轻马驹，便扭腰道：“慢点慢点......”

可是都撒开腿跑了的马驹哪会回头？年轻男孩子是同理。鸣人听闻停下来，就着相连的姿势把佐助往床上放倒，佐助感受到两根同时不饶人地磨着他的敏感处，快感如潮水般将理智淹没。

“还是正面好......”鸣人嘀咕道，“省力。”这声音却被佐助听了个完全，他嘲笑道：“怎么？没力气了？”

佐助喜欢作死的这一点，鸣人很喜欢。

鸣人不说话，将佐助的左脚腕扣住，放到肩上，一口气将两人之间距离拉到几乎为零，另一侧紧贴床面。这个姿势让鸣人和尾巴进的更深，然而也确实难度大了点，他听见佐助“嘶”了一声。

“疼？”他一边操干，一边关心道，却没听见佐助的回答，他将人的下巴捏住撇过来接吻，却见这家伙已经眼中一片迷茫了，心里暗道这是个好机会。他专在要命的那一点周围画圈，问道：“佐助，叫我的名字？”

“鸣、鸣人......”

“来喵一声？”

佐助听闻神志不清般地展开了一个迷死人的、荷尔蒙全开的魅惑笑容，轻启红唇，上下一碰：“喵呜~”声音几乎不可闻。

佐助！！！鸣人一下发了狠似的猛顶他前列腺部位，佐助的声音一下被操开：“不、不行~慢！慢一点呜呜呜......”最后竟然眼泪开了阀一样满脸泪水地求饶。

“你也喜欢我对不对！”鸣人尖尖的虎牙像是要给人打耳钉一般咬住佐助柔软小巧的耳垂，舌尖灵活的舔过耳廓，下身耸动，“是不是？否则你怎么会一直配合我......玩这种，”他用力顶一下，“这种游戏......”

“谁喜欢你！”佐助果然是难搞对象第一名当之无愧，纵使下身一滩泥泞，全身软的化成水，被男人操的哭出来嘴上也不求饶，“你这个超级大......啊~！”

“我这个当然超级大。”鸣人恬不知耻道，用顶弄打断佐助的话，腾出一只手稍用点力地握住佐助的下体，这分明是有点痛的，但是佐助后面反而夹得紧了。

“不，你喜欢我。”鸣人笃定道，“敢说你没有想着我自慰过吗？”

被戳中心思，佐助闭上眼睛，脸上隐忍又难耐。

“我知道的，你还像现在这样，”鸣人用大拇指堵住那唯一的出口摩挲，“需要有人弄你的后面......你才能满足。”

“告诉我......你有没有想着我，自己弄后面？”

听到这里，佐助身体剧烈颤抖起来，开口道：“让我射......让我射！”

“嗯~嗯，先回答我的问题。”鸣人露出一些掌控者的气质，这些其实是慢慢显露出的......从上次在学校开始，但佐助直到现在才在电光石火间想起，但他无从选择，崩溃道：“有......有过！”

有想着你自慰过。

在怎么做都无法满足的时候，想象着那时你的手，舔湿后深入后方。

光是伸进去就足以让我高潮。

“还有一个问题。”鸣人显然也到了极限，“你喜欢我吗？”一滴汗水顺着他的额头，暗金色的眉，坚挺的鼻梁，抿紧的薄唇......最后滴到佐助的脸上，最后佐助道：“喜欢啊......”像是一声极不情愿的妥协，但鸣人知道那是他的真话。

我也喜欢你！鸣人寻着他的唇亲，舌头探入高热的粘膜，交换热度与唾液，下身还在耕耘，最后在顶端时松开钳制的手指。佐助感受到温热的东西冲入体内，他的内壁绞紧抽搐，他按耐不住地咬破了鸣人的下唇，血腥味更加剧了他的感官。

就败在你手上了......佐助想，闭上眼放纵自己与他折腾与他疯狂。鸣人缓过神，在他的小腿侧面轻轻吻了一下，像是下一场的信号一般，佐助感觉到未取出的那根在体内又胀大了起来。

“把那个拿掉......”佐助取下猫耳道，“我只......只想要你的、你的......”后面的话是怎么也说不出口了。

鸣人爽快的照做了，爱人都提要求了，他怎么不依？妻奴属性渐显。

接下来在漩涡夫妇回家前，还有三个小时的自由时间，至于做什么我们就不打扰啦。

 

END


End file.
